


I didn't know where else to go

by ConventionalScarlet (FrerardCake)



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, Canon-Typical Violence, Dirty Thoughts, Dry Humping, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Morning Sex, PWP, Thunderstorms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-31 09:20:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20112772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrerardCake/pseuds/ConventionalScarlet
Summary: “Len…” the weak gasp from outside was followed by a sudden weight pushing on the door and if it hadn’t been for that one little word Leonard would have frozen the person to the door.But it was Barry, pushing on the door and practically falling on Leonard’s welcome mat, soaking wet with his flash suit ripped to shreds covering nearly nothing. And the blood… So much of it.





	I didn't know where else to go

**Author's Note:**

> This started as a prompt I saw on Reddit and just had to write it. Tagged as PWP because when the plot shows it is totally thrown out of the window for smut.   
Also, I'm not the best at writing smut.

The thundering rain outside sounded imposing and threatening in a way Leonard hadn’t seen in what felt like ages. It was the type of rain where you close all windows and doors and make sure even the tiny spaces under the door are covered just in case something floods. The type of rain where you would not want to go outside even if a serial killer was hiding inside your house. 

That kind of rain. 

Being alone in a safe house in what was virtually the outer suburbs of Central City wasn’t the nicest thing in Len’s mind, especially due to the rain. He wasn’t scared of it, but if anything happened he couldn’t run either. He’d have to make do with the two story home and pray no one was hiding out on the ten acres of wood surrounding the house. 

He closed the kitchen curtains to try and stop the thoughts of serial killers and swamp monsters from dominating his head and grabbed a beer from the fridge to go along with his boxed Mac ‘n’ cheese before making his way back to the living room where he had decided he’d set up camp for the night under a pile of warm, fluffy blankets in front of the 4k TV. 

He knew he’d be paranoid all night but couldn’t care less as he pressed play on yet another true crime documentary on Netflix just as another thunder roared outside. 

Leonard was already on his second beer, groaning at the terrible…  _ thing _ they tried to pass as a documentary on the Madeleine McCann case when the doorbell rang, followed by three knocks on the door. 

Just his luck someone would knock on his door in the middle of a storm at nine at night. 

When he took too long moving from under his nice warm pile of blankets and pressing pause it rang again and this time the knocks were a little more insistent and firm. He tried to think of someone who could be there at this hour but came out blank. 

He got the cold gun from inside the closet by the front door and hid it behind his back as he opened it just a fraction. “Yes?” 

“Len…” the weak gasp from outside was followed by a sudden weight pushing on the door and if it hadn’t been for that one little word Leonard would have frozen the person to the door. 

But it was Barry, pushing on the door and practically falling on Leonard’s welcome mat, soaking wet with his flash suit ripped to shreds covering nearly  _ nothing _ . And the blood… So much of it, you would think the rain would have washed it away, especially with Barry’s quick healing, but instead Len could see they weren’t healing. 

“What the hell, Scarlet?” He gasped, too caught off guard to even try and maintain his cold persona alive. He could see now that even Barry’s cowl seemed to be ripped, showing bruises in places where the leather or whatever material it was made of should be. 

When the kid didn’t answer and the wind started blowing rain inside the house, Leonard pulled the younger man inside and shut the door. Barry barely moved from his spot on the floor, he felt like dead weight when Len tried and for a moment he worried that the hero had decided to die at his door. 

Then Barry moved. 

“Snart,” he said with a small voice and coughed, turning to lay on his back instead of his front, “help…” 

Len could see now that the belt was the only thing holding Barry’s clothes together, the top part of the suit had been ripped from the chin guard on his cowl to below his navel n not so clean and consistent cuts, more like he had fallen off a motorcycle at high speeds. Even his pants and boots were wrecked and ruined. And Barry was still bleeding.

“Why didn’t you go to your little team, kid?” Len said dryly, trying to tell himself he shouldn’t be worried about his nemesis. 

Barry took a second to answer, swallowing a few times, “I… They… They took them… I didn’t know where else to go,” was all he managed to get out. 

Great. They took them. Who are they? Was Leonard in danger too now that Barry had dragged himself here only god knows how for reasons god knows why? 

With a long sigh Len stripped himself off his sweater and t-shirt, not giving a second thought to the fact that Barry could totally see his scars and bent down, hooking his arms under the hero’s armpits carefully and lifted him up. Once Barry was up he moved the kid’s arms to wrap around his neck and closed his own on Barry’s wait. He didn’t think anything was broken but he would have to check. “Gonna get you to the bathtub and then we can get this sorted out.” 

  
  
  


Leonard had had many wet dreams regarding Central City’s Scarlet Speedster, something about their banter and dynamic turned him on and even though he would never act on it, he didn’t really see a problem with letting his imagination run wild like it did. You can have wet dreams about stuff. 

But now that he was giving Barry Allen, The Flash himself, a bath, with the young man literally naked and Len on his knees, cleaning and tending to his wounds… Leonard felt more like a pervert than he would like to admit. He wasn’t doing anything, but somehow he felt like this was wrong. 

“Cisco called it anti-anti matter tech…” Barry finally managed to get out once Len had tended to the biggest and most pressing wounds, the ones bleeding like there was no tomorrow, “it temporarily takes away my powers,” he sighed, “well, not just mine but everyone it hits… I didn’t know where else to go.” 

“Coming to me must have really been a last resort,” Len drawled, “how did you find me anyway?” 

“I was going to ask for your help with this fight but didn’t have time,” he shrugged as best as he could, “this is the last place anyone would look for me.”

Len left Barry in the tub to finish showering once he finally patched him up fully and started on some tea and another bowl of Mac ‘n’ cheese, this one for the powerless speedster. He left it all to go and find something for Barry to wear and left it by the bathroom door, it was already weird enough that he saw Barry naked. 

He was absolutely trying not to think about how he couldn’t help but take a look at Barry’s cock. It was right there. 

Fuck, he was sick.

Once Barry finally came out of the bathroom in Len’s sweatpants and one of his baggier long sleeved t-shirts Len felt more at ease. He would let the guy spend the night, and even if he wanted to leave he wouldn’t let him go, not without his powers and with the amount of blood he lost. In the morning the speedster would be a free man. 

The flash of lightning and the roaring thunder outside reminded Len of another reason why Barry couldn’t leave tonight. 

“It’s like I can feel it under my skin,” Barry said quietly as he walked slowly and carefully inside the kitchen, finding a spot on the small breakfast nook for him to sit, “the lightning.” 

Len let out a curious hum but kept his focus on the food in front of him, he knew he’d end up burning it if he just turned his head, there was no doubt. 

“Which I take as a sign my powers are still here… I don’t think I would be able to feel it if my powers weren’t here.” 

Len plated Barry’s food and offered him some tea before sitting down with his own mug, hands cupped around it for warmth. He missed his blanket pile so much, but his instincts wouldn’t let him leave Barry alone. What would he want someone to do if it had been him in the situation? Or even his sister? He couldn’t leave Barry alone.

“You need to eat then go to sleep, you’ll feel better in the morning-”

“It’s cold here,” he cut in, “don’t you have a heater?” 

What else did he expect from him?

“I like blankets much better than artificial cancerous warmth.” 

Barry just shot him a quizzical look, one that could easily be read as ‘are you for real?’ but Leonard decided was more of a ‘I absolutely understand what you say, yes the heat and AC industry is a government plot to give cancer to its citizens and still charge them for basic living conditions that should be free for all’. 

  
  
  


Len let Barry sleep in one of the bedrooms upstairs. He had already set up his own “nest” in the living room anyway, with blankets and snacks and beer and TV, everything he needed on a dark and stormy night by himself, so he didn’t let Barry insist on sleeping on the couch himself. 

Which was why waking up at two in the morning with the speedster’s shaking body pressing to his was not something Len had been expecting to happen. At all. 

“Shit!” Len whisper-screamed when he felt the warm skin almost vibrating slinking under the covers with him, pressing flat to his back. 

“Sorry…” Barry whispered pressing his face to the curve of Len’s neck, the tip of his nose so cold pressing the Len’s skin, making him shiver, “I don’t wanna be alone, sorry...” 

“Barry…” He gasped.

Was this really happening? Barry Allen under the covers with him in the middle of the night or was Len just going mad? He would bet on the second one. 

“If it’s too weird I can go,” the kid continued whispering, his words practically touching Len’s skin with every breath Barry took. 

“No… it’s fine.”

They were both quiet for a while and Leonard thought Barry had fallen asleep like that, body pressed close to Len's body, lips on his shoulders and the gentle way he breathed brushing on Len’s neck. 

And then Barry’s hand was around Len’s waist, cuddling him close and before Len could even process it, he fell asleep.

  
  


The morning light coming in through whatever slit it could find in the closed curtains was the first thing Leonard registered, eyes blinking open slowly, still heavy with sleep and too comfortable to want to wake up.

Then he felt the body pressed to his, the way the arm around his waist ended up with a hand on his lower back, another morning wood was pressing to his own and the soft face of a sleeping Barry Allen was right there in front of him, lips barely an inch away. 

He was about to pull back as gently as he could when Barry started waking him, the hand on his lower back pressing a little more firmly than before, his leg moving between Len’s and the small rubbing of their cocks sending a shiver up Len’s spine. 

Then Barry gasped and pulled back himself. 

“Sorry! Shit!”

Len chuckled, sleep suddenly gone from his mind. He didn’t dare to look down to see how Barry’s pants were probably tenting like his own. He kept his eyes on Barry’s face, which was mostly healed from the awful mess of bruises it had been the night before. 

Just then he registered the soft rain still falling outside. 

“It’s cool, Scarlet,” he drawled with a slightly rougher tone to his voice, probably due to sleep, “natural bodily reaction. It happens.” 

“Yeah… I suppose…” Barry looked down, probably taking a look at what Len was trying so hard not to. Fuck, he was having wet dreams about Barry Allen while awake now? Just great. 

“Your suit was ruined last night… Completely. You’re gonna have to run home in this,” he gestured down Barry’s body, “and find your extra leather suit. Maybe even use your latex one.”

Len knew it was absolutely ridiculous that he was teasing  _ The Flash _ while they were  _ in bed together  _ (couch bed but still) with two very visible erections they were both clearly trying to ignore. But he couldn’t stop himself, blame it on sleep.

“Funny,” Barry breathed out and bit his lip. Len wondered what was going through his head right then, if he was thinking about their situation, his friends, his ruined suit or how his powers had been taken away. 

It didn’t take long for him to find out. Before Len could make another comment or joke, he felt Barry’s lips pressing urgently to his own, the hand that had been on his lower back just a couple minutes ago was now on his cheek, firm and warm and… maybe even  _ desperate.  _

For a second he didn’t know how to react, hands still where they were, barely any reaction on his side but a gasp which made Barry pull back just as quickly as he had leaned in. 

Len couldn’t let the other open his mouth and possibly ruin this moment, Len’s only chance at maybe getting to taste Barry’s lips like in his dreams. 

And after all, who said this wasn’t one?

Barry didn’t pull back again, he did the exact opposite this time and pressed closer, lips to Len’s, leading the kiss, hand back on Len’s cheek and his body pressing closer. Len shouldn’t be surprised the speedster wouldn’t waste time with this, putting one leg between Len’s and grinding down, rubbing their cocks together through their sleep pants. 

Len was a lot slower than Barry when it came to anything related to sex. Even when he masturbated, he likes to know he would have time to build up to it, relax and unwind, with a partner he was a tease, taking his time during foreplay until they were both positively begging to get going, but with Barry he wasn’t about to stop it. He hadn’t pictured Barry to be so dominant and wanted to see where this would end. 

He felt Barry’s free hand struggle to move under him, their position on their sides not being the most helpful to the arms they had trapped under their bodies. He was about to turn them over, get on top of Barry so the kid- not kid, man… Barry Allen is a grown man- could use both hands freely to explore when Barry did it first, turning them over so Len was flat on his back under him, legs apart with Barry right between them. 

The younger man barely gave him time to register the new position, his hand already finding his way inside Len’s pants and squeezing his ass, the action making Len thrust up and Barry push down, both their cocks clearly way beyond a simple morning wood at this point. 

“Wow…” Len managed to get out once Barry moved to kiss his neck, the rhythm of squeezing Len’s ass and grinding down slow but constant. Definitely not how Len had pictured this would go if it every happened.

“Yeah?,” Barry gasped out with a hint of a teasing smirk, “we can stop if you want.”

Len shook his head, rocking his hips up. He needed more of this, not less. “Just… Didn’t think you’d-”

“Be the one on top?” He pulled back, the smirk on his lips a lot more smug than before and Len could see a hint of the Flash there. 

“Yeah. That’s usually me.” 

“Not today,” Barry  _ purred. _ The man fucking  _ purred  _ at Len _ . _ Was he for real? 

It didn’t take long for them to shut up and focus on moving, bodies picking up speed as the grind sped up and intensified. Barry wasn’t shy, his hand on Len’s ass finding his way between his cheeks, one finger just teasing at his entrance, dragging a groan out of him.

Len on the other hand preferred on what was in front of them, one hand under Barry’s shirt exploring his abs while the other dragged their pants down and finally their cocks could rub together. He gripped them both, jerking them off together.

It was all over a little too soon after that, both of them barely having time to think as Barry came first and Len followed, making a mess on Len’s stomach. A mess he couldn’t care less about as the softness of a morning fuck blanketed his senses. 

Barry moved off him, pulled his hand away from Len’s ass and made sure the blankets didn’t get dirty before lying down next to him, apparently not as tired as Len was. He wondered when it would hit them what they had just done or when he would wake up. 

But they were awake, and as the afterglow left Len was left with the sudden realization he was covered in cum with his pants around his thighs and his shirt up to his neck next to Barry Allen who was in a similar position. They had just had sex. Somehow. 

“I’m not freaking out, are you?” Barry broke the silence. 

“No…”

“Good, good,” he nodded and got up, “hate to do this but I should go…”

“Relax,” Len drawled. Yes. Barry was a little freaked out. Just great. 

“It’s not nice to just… Leave-”

“We’re adults, you feel better and have stuff to deal with, it’s not hump and dump.”

“Yes it is…” he looked genuinely bad as he pulled up his sweatpants and looked around for the only part of the flash suit that survived- the boots. 

“Guess you’ll have to make it up to me then…” Len teased. Maybe part of him did feel like Barry Allen had just humped and dumped him, even though his rational side knew it was absolutely ridiculous to even think about. Grinding against each other when they were sleepy didn’t count. 

“As soon as I have this situation under control, I will,” Barry nodded and hesitated before stepping up to the couch and pressing a kiss to Len’s lips.

He was gone with a gust of wind and the cackling of lightning but Len knew he was so fucked after this. So. Fucked.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you thought! Comments are always welcome <3


End file.
